First Day of My Life
by heartsmash
Summary: The scene that was not detailed enough to our satisfaction. Jake and Peyton.


**Title**: First Day of My Life

**Author**: Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating**: R for sexual situations. It gets a little racy, so not for the faint of heart, pregnant, or under the age of who should actually be reading this. YOU ARE FORWARNED!

**Summary**: Named for the Bright Eyes' song "First Day of My Life," which I felt fit the Jake/Peyton ship. So hence here are the missing scenes from "Somewhere a Clock is Ticking."

Jake hated having to get dressed up. He hated the dress shirt, the tie, and the uncomfortable shoes that completed the ensemble. But with it being Lucas' uncle's wedding and both he and Peyton had agreed to go, dressing in nice clothes was a requirement.

"Peyton!" he called, walking into her bedroom whilst checking his cuffs to make sure the buttons were indeed buttoned.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I'm not ready yet. Just give me two seconds, I'm being a total girl," came her muffled reply from the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

Checking his watch, he allayed her fears of them being late, as they still had plenty of time to arrive at the church. He admired the artwork that she had displayed on her walls, having seen them many times before, but never with the sunlight splayed on them like a sort of halo. Jake heard the bathroom door creak open and he looked to his girlfriend who was for lack of better words…stunning.

"Wow," he said, almost gasping for breath at her beauty, "Total girl is right."

She smiles beautifully, and he automatically approaches her to where she is standing. Jake drunk in the sight of her – long, gorgeous legs with feet encased in heels that made her several inches taller, and God…a dress that did all sorts of wonderful things for her body. The dark evergreen of the fabric made her normally pale green eyes sparkle, and her makeup was anything but extravagant. She was perfect.

"It's a, uh,… good thing that we're taking it slow, right?" he asked as his fingertips graze the satin fabric that covered her hips.

"Yeah," Peyton replied, inhaling the spicy scent of his cologne, before whispering, "Slow."

"Yeah."

Jake watched her eyes, looking to see if she was indeed on the same wavelength as he. He wanted her so bad, to make her feel more beautiful that she already was. He was glad when she took the reigns and captured his lips with her own. She quickly made work of divesting him of his suit jacket, and he aided her by letting it fall onto the floor off his arms. Peyton refused to break their kiss, so she quickly guided him to the foot of her bed and using her hands instructed him to sit. Finding the top of the zipper to her dress, he lowered it, and watched it fell and pooled around her feet. She stood under his examining eye in only a black lace bandeau bra and matching panties in a boy short cut, and suddenly felt very bashful at being so exposed.

"God, you're beautiful," he murmured, and she saw that he meant it, the loving look evident in his eyes.

Holding the hand he offered, Peyton stepped out of her high-heeled sandals. Jake loosed his tie and took it off. He moved further onto the bed and Peyton followed suit, straddling his waist after he had stopped finding a spot. Running her eager hands up and down his chest, she found the buttons of his shirt, and nimbly undid them, pushing the garment off of his shoulders, only to find his white wife beater underneath.

"You wear entirely too many clothes," she mumbled against his lips, before kissing his again. She gathered the material at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing the offending garment onto the floor.

Ducking her head, she caught one of his flat, coppery nipples in between her teeth, and tugged gently, eliciting a purely masculine moan from Jake. His hips bucked up in response, his groin thrusting into hers. His erection was hard at her actions, but he wasn't embarrassed; they'd gotten rather used to that happening over the past few weeks when they had been going slow. Hearing and feeling that Jake was just as turned on as she, Peyton ground her hips down into his hardness. A little hiss escaped her lips as the ridge of the seam over his zipper pressed hard against her most sensitive spots.

"Oh god…" she gasped as the first little twinges of pressure built inside of her. Having it been about a year and half since she had last been with a guy, Brooke had declared her re-virginized. Peyton had thought that Brooke had been one too many _Sex and the City_ episodes, but with the way she feeling right now, mainly nervous and overly excited, she might concede in the future that her best friend was indeed right.

Jake gasped again as the strain against his zipper became painful. "Pey, you're killin' me here…"

Then the all too sudden reality of what they were about to do hit her both like a ton of bricks. She hesitated for a moment, her entire body still trembling but unsure of herself.

"Peyton, are you sure, you're ready?" His hands were gently cupping her waist now, slowly stroking the bare skin he found on her body. "We don't have to do this if you still want to go slow."

"No…no I want this," she said quietly, regaining the desire to continue by the needing look on his face. To prove her point, she merely reached down and slowly unfastened his zipper. The sound of the metal teeth unfastening and releasing sounded deafening in the bedroom where the only other sound was the intense panting of the couple on the bed.

He saw her hesitation again, and decided to take the lead. Slowly, he brought his hands up and ever so gently cupped her face. He pulled her face forward and pressed his mouth to hers; letting his hands fall down to her back and the clasp of her bra. He undid it, letting the fabric fall away from her pale skin. The expression in his eyes when she finally rested atop him in only the thin scrape of black lace for panties, made the breath catch in her throat. Just by looking into his face, she knew at that moment that she was the most beautiful, sexy woman in the world. Nothing else could account for the look of pure worship in his eyes.

"Peyton, you are so beautiful," Jake said, pushing one of her blonde curls that had fallen across her face away. He rolled them over that he was on top and when they were nestled back into a comfortable position, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she sighed into his mouth when she felt her bare breasts pressed flush against his naked chest for the first time. 'God, he feels amazing,' she thought to herself.

Jake's lips traveled down her neck, over the skin of her shoulder, down to where he wanted to lavish attention – her breasts. Peyton wove one of her hands into his brown hair, and dropped kisses on his freckled shoulder. She felt the wet warmth of his mouth surround one of her nipples, the pleasure making her close her eyes and moan.

"Oh God Jake," she uttered.

He smiled around her breast as he continued suckling on her soft, sensitive skin. His tongue swirled around the hard little nubbin before bring his other hand to cup her other breast. The irresistible moans that came from Peyton was making his erection strain in his pants, and he knew it wouldn't be long until he would explode. After awhile of pleasuring both of her breasts, Jake moved himself up so that he was eye level with her.

"How you feelin'?" he asked, his own breath coming in short pants as he struggled to get it under control.

"Amazing," she replied, kissing him softly as she rolled them over again, so that she was on top. He felt himself harden even more as she retook control.

Peyton pulled his pants off the rest of the way as well as his socks, before admiring his choice of black boxers. She stroked him through the material, watching his expression, the way his breathing became increasingly staggered, and how he grasped at the paisley comforter balling it up in his fists. After a few minutes, she slipped her hand inside his boxers and felt his naked skin against her hand. As she moved her hand and down from base to tip, their foreheads rested together and their gazes locked on one another.

Even if it was the first time that she had ever touched him this intimately, it held all the intensity of them knowing exactly what the other wanted.

"Pey…Peyton…feels so good," Jake moaned as he panted for air, "You've got to stop though."

She stopped unsure if she had something wrong or if she had hurt him. She had only been with Nathan, who was that big on the foreplay – he wanted to get in and out.

"What's wrong? Did I…"she asked

"No, no," Jake stopped her, kissing her, "I just want to be inside you when I…"

She nodded understanding and helped him remove his boxers. He got onto his knees and silently asked permission to remove the black lace panties. She gave him the permission he looked for by nodding her head. Hooking his thumbs in the sides, he slid the panties down her toned legs, discarding them over the side of the bed. She spread her legs for him and he made sure that she indeed ready, testing her arousal by inserting a finger deep inside her and stroking gently. The whimpers she made undid him.

"I need…I need you inside of me," she mumbled reaching for him.

He reached into her bedside table for a condom, while she pulled the covers of the bed own, getting underneath the maroon sheets. Jake took the condom and tore it open, rolling the latex down his shaft. He got under the covers with her, and gently eased her thighs farther apart before getting into position on top of her. Resting his weight on his forearms, which were placed on either side of her, he kissed her again.

"Are your ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Peyton nodded to him and smiled.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's just take it slow, it's been awhile."

"That makes two of us," he added.

He slowly pushed himself inside her. She was tight, and hot, but thankfully she was very aroused. Bending his head, he seized her lips in a dizzying kiss, remaining still so that she could get used to him. It wasn't long before she started moving her lower body against his.

Everything was trembling - her legs, his arms, as they lost themselves in one another, but they kept eye contact through it all. Jake was memorized by her, and kissed down her throat. When they finally climaxed together, it was perfect. It was almost a sign that the two were meant for one another. He got out of bed and disposed of the used condom, but came back to her quickly, getting under the covers to hold her in his arms.

She curled into his embrace, and ran her fingertips of her his chest, relishing in what they had just done.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer

"Happy."

"Yeah. Me too," he replied a she kissed his chest.

Happy. Something both Jake and Peyton hadn't felt in a long time, but now they had together.

_End._

_Author's Note: Okay, be honest. What'd you think?  
_


End file.
